Моя сладкая кошечка
by Kit2000
Summary: - Знаешь, я бы женился на тебе прямо сейчас, - обольстительным голосом прошептал он на выдохе, оставляя теплую дорожку из нежных поцелуев на белоснежной шейке своей возлюбленной. Его губы медленно спускались все ниже и ниже, пока не достигли места, где под тонкой кожей учащенно билось сердце Маринетт. Продолжение фанфика "Снег на твоих ресницах".


**Моя сладкая кошечка**

Эта лунная ночь была поистине сказочной для Адриана Агреста. Утром он получил таинственный конверт с зашифрованным посланием. Юноша решил головоломку и был приятно удивлен тому, что его драгоценная Леди воспользовалась столь оригинальным способом для того, чтобы пригласить Кота Нуара на свидание под полной луной. Молодой человек весь день с нетерпением ждал этой волнующей встречи. Он не виделся со своей любимой долгие три дня и ужасно истосковался по ней. Маринетт постоянно была чем-то занята и не имела возможности с ним встретиться.

Адриану оставалось только довольствоваться звуком ее усталого голоса, раздающегося из трубки мобильного телефона. Но сегодня он, наконец, сможет осыпать нежными поцелуями восхитительное лицо своей невесты. Только лишь мысль об этом волшебном моменте заставила Кота прибавить скорости, и он еще стремительнее понёсся к месту тайного свидания с ЛедиБаг.

Нуар с кошачьей ловкостью без труда добрался до верхней смотровой площадки знаменитого символа Парижа. Вокруг было темно и пусто; никаких признаков присутствия ЛедиБаг он не заметил.

\- Неужели ошибся? – с досадой произнес юноша, еще раз внимательно перечитывая послание, написанное красивым подчерком.

 _«Мой милый Кот,  
встретимся ровно в полночь на верхней смотровой площадке Эйфелевой башни. _

_Твоя Леди»._

Нуар посмотрел на наручные часы. До двенадцати часов оставалась минута. Он стал мысленно отсчитывать секунды до полуночи. Усмехнувшись, Кот подумал, что его Леди всегда была пунктуальной особой.

\- 58, 59, 60, - громко окончил считать заинтригованный герой. В следующий момент вся площадка подсветилась множеством разноцветных огней. От этого яркого света юноша невольно зажмурился. Его чувствительные кошачьи глаза не выдержали такой интенсивной атаки. Какое-то время он был, словно слепой котёнок. В это же время начала играть приятная музыка, по высокому качеству звука и бита не уступающая самым модным DJ- аранжировкам.

Нуар с интересом стал прищуриваться. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть к яркому освещению. Когда его размытое зрение, наконец, сфокусировалось, Кот просто не поверил своим глазам. На небольшой сцене, которая обычно используется музыкантами для выступления, стояла его невеста. Она была одета в сногсшибательный костюм кошки белоснежного цвета. Мини-платье, которое сидело на ее фигуре точно вторая кожа, сверкало, будто снег на солнце, и эффектно подчеркивало ее женственность. Высокие сапоги делали ее стройные ноги еще более привлекательными. Темные, словно ночь, волосы были распущены и кокетливо завиты на концах. Меховые кошачьи ушки, торчащие на голове Маринетт, завершали ее уникальный образ. Она была обворожительнее всех женщин на свете. Кот почувствовал, как ему внезапно стал давить ошейник, кровь же расклеенной лавой потекла по венам, сжигая изнутри. Таким ошеломленным и возбужденным Черный Герой себя еще никогда не чувствовал.

Его невеста, словно мировая поп-дива, пела восхитительную песню и соблазнительно танцевала. Все ее грациозные движения были очень пластичными и безумно привлекательными. Она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, не прерывая визуального контакта. У юноши немного задрожали колени и пересохло во рту. Он не мог налюбоваться своей невестой. Она медленно, но верно сводила его с ума. Ее обворожительная улыбка опутывала чарами, а игривые подмигивания во время пения были поистине гипнотическими. Эта кокетливая богиня полностью пленила его разум и чувства.

Нуар и подумать не мог, что Маринетт может так выразительно двигаться и профессионально петь. У нее был очень запоминающийся мелодичный голос. Если бы она выбрала профессию певицы – он обязательно стал бы ее верным поклонником. Эта девушка была настоящим бриллиантом. Юноша мысленно дал себе обещание, что станет для нее драгоценной оправой во что бы то ни стало. Рядом с ним Маринетт засияет в сотни раз ярче. Эта неожиданная идея его очень вдохновила, и он не мог больше стоять в стороне.

Нуар с кошачьей грацией прыгнул в центр сцены и приземлился совсем рядом со своей возлюбленной. Его руки потянулись, чтобы крепко обнять обожаемую кошечку, но когда он к ней прикоснулся, девушка, словно видение, рассыпалась на миллионы блестящих осколочков. Нуар остолбенел от увиденного. Маринетт оказалась голограммой, которая через секунду снова собралась в целостный образ из множества осколков. Виртуальная Маринетт продолжила выступать, совсем не проявляя никакого интереса к рыцарю Парижа.

К такому шокирующему повороту событий Кот не был готов. Он стоял возле горячо любимой девушки и совсем не мог к ней прикоснуться, ощутить мягкость ее женственного тела и вдохнуть дивный запах шелковистой кожи. Тоска по невесте накрыла Нуара с головой. Он уже не мог без грусти смотреть на эту столь прекрасную, но искусственную белую кошку. Тем временем девушка успела допеть песню и исчезнуть со сцены в облачке розового дыма. Юноша же остался стоять совсем один в полном замешательстве.

Вдруг до его чуткого слуха донёсся какой-то звон, который заставил Нуара моментально обернуться и с интересом посмотреть в ту сторону, откуда раздался звук.

Неподалеку от сцены стояла Маринетт в образе все той же белой кошечки. В одной руке она держала бутылку шампанского, а в другой – два бокала с длинными тонкими ножками. Она так искренне и нежно улыбалась, глядя на вконец запутавшегося в своих мыслях Кота. Девушка звонко рассмеялась, когда ее рыцарь в один прыжок оказался рядом с ней. Он благоговейно прикоснулся к ее бархатной щечке своей когтистой лапой, словно боялся дотронуться до очередной иллюзии.

\- Настоящая, - с великим облегчением выдохнул Нуар, и его поникшие уши встали торчком.

В синих глазах красавицы появились шаловливые огоньки. Ей, похоже, доставляло большое удовольствие потешаться над нареченным.

\- С Днем Рождения, Адриан, - очень медленно с придыханием промурлыкала белая кошечка.

Меховые ушки прижались к голове девушки в тот самый момент, когда именинник, ни слова не говоря, с жадностью прильнул к ее розовым губкам в страстном поцелуе.

Жених и невеста целовалась так пылко, будто завтра никогда не наступит. Черный Кот никак не мог утолить тоску по своей возлюбленной. Он крепко обнимал ее хрупкое тело, пока его требовательные губы пили ее дыхание. Влюбленные полной грудью глотали воздух в коротких паузах между продолжительными поцелуями.

И кто знает, сколько бы продолжалась эта идиллия, если бы в руках девушки ни начали звенеть бокалы. Звук насторожил обоих виновников торжества. Нуар быстро выпустил Маринетт из своих собственнических объятий и огляделся. Злополучные фужеры были на грани того, чтобы расколоться и поранить свою хозяйку. Хрусталь чуть было не треснул от силы любви молодой пары, которая в пылу чувств зажала его между своими телами.

\- У нас едва не произошла катастрофа, - констатировала голубоглазая красавица, смущенная неловкой ситуацией. Она уверенным движением протянула бутылку шампанского имениннику.

\- Я хотела поздравить тебя с Днем рождения самой-самой первой, - с особой нежностью и теплотой произнесла героиня Парижа. Она запустила руку в свои густые волосы и привлекательным движением завела темную прядь за ушко.

Адриан в очередной раз восхитился ее уникальной красотой. Он никогда не оставался равнодушным к этим чудесным волосам цвета ночи. Маринетт даже поменяла прическу, чтобы ему угодить. Теперь она носила длинные распущенные волосы, которые в ярком свете фонарей блестели, словно шелк.

\- Ты просто не представляешь, какой шикарный подарок ты мне сегодня преподнесла. У меня сердце разрывается от счастья. Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного в жизни! - с искренностью и бесконечной благодарностью воскликнул именинник. Он с ловкостью и воодушевлением открыл бутылку игристого шампанского и наполнил им пустые бокалы.

Влюбленные чокнулись, широко улыбнувшись друг другу, и довольно быстро осушили свои бокалы. Их мучала жажда после пламенного воссоединения, а прохладный напиток отлично ее утолял. Раззадоренные и опьяненные алкоголем, молодые люди весело смеялись и подшучивали друг над другом и над полной луной.

Адриану очень понравились роботизированные кошачьи ушки Маринетт. Когда она услышала это, то с гордостью призналась, что заказала их в Японии специально для этой ночи.

\- Мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы научиться мысленно ими управлять, - девушка самодовольно усмехнулась и погладила кончик мехового ушка на своей голове.

Но особенно Нуару нравилось наблюдать, как ушки послушно прижимались к макушке Маринетт в моменты, когда он чувственно водил своими коготками по ее спинке. Это приводило кошачью натуру Агреста-младшего в дикий восторг! Девушка дрожала в его ласковых руках, словно кленовый листочек на ветру.

Звучала приятная музыка, и Нуар кружил свою обожаемую Леди в медленном вальсе. Этот танец им пришлось разучить для предстоящей свадьбы. Но у жениха с невестой не всегда получалось его хорошо танцевать. Маринетт частенько нервничала, из-за чего они постоянно сбивались. Но сегодня у них получалось танцевать этот особенный вальс просто идеально. Полуоткрытые глаза девушки соблазнительно переливались из-за легкого эффекта алкоголя. Она завороженно глядела в лицо своего избранника. На ее красивых, слегка припухших после поцелуев губках играла блаженная улыбка. Маринетт была так отчаянно прекрасна без маски. Сейчас для Адриана она являлась милой принцессой, а не супергероиней. Юноше безумно хотелось стать ее верным рыцарем и защищать этот нежный цветок всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он с уверенностью отменил превращение и снова стал Адрианом Агрестом. Его одежда превосходно подходила атмосфере праздника. Белый элегантный костюм как раз был в тон дивного платья его невесты. В их совершенном танце Адриан намеренно запрокинул спину своей партнерши так низко, что в ее прекрасных глазах отразилась полная луна.

\- Знаешь, я бы женился на тебе прямо сейчас, - обольстительным голосом прошептал он на выдохе, оставляя теплую дорожку из нежных поцелуев на белоснежной шейке своей возлюбленной. Его губы медленно спускались все ниже и ниже, пока не достигли места, где под тонкой кожей учащенно билось сердце Маринетт. Он повернул голову и с упоением прижался ухом к ее груди, чтобы услышать стук часов жизни ненаглядной невесты. Глубокое декольте позволяло в полной мере ощущать волнующее тепло ее кожи.

Маринетт находилась, словно в дивном сне. Ее разум отказывался ей подчиняться. У нее кружилась голова от вихря чувств, которые Адриан бессовестно пробудил в ней. Сейчас девушке, как никогда, было трудно отклонить заманчивое предложение ее партнера по жизни.

\- Наша свадьба через две недели, - начала слабым голосом героиня Парижа. Ей было тяжело дышать от смелых прикосновение и крепких объятий любимого. Она призвала все внутренние силы, чтобы справиться с дурманом, в котором сейчас пребывала. - Наши родители и друзья очень стараются, чтобы сделать для нас незабываемый праздник. Время пролетит незаметно в приятных хлопотах и…, - Маринетт поспешно сглотнула, почувствовав очередной легкий поцелуй в районе декольте, - … после церемонии мы день и ночь сможем быть вместе, – с сильным волнением закончила девушка. Она была очень смущена собственными словами, но ей все же удалось набраться храбрости и озвучить любвеобильному Коту Агресту свои девичьи надежды и мечты.

В ответ Адриан лишь прижал ее как можно ближе к себе и с огорчением признался в том, что крайне тоскует, когда не может с ней увидеться.

\- Моя сладкая кошечка, ты, будто солнце, озаряешь мои серые будни. Суета не может согреть мою душу, - чистосердечно произнес знаменитый талант всего Парижа, помогая своей Леди выпрямиться после продолжительного наклона.

Она прижалась лицом к его широкой груди во внезапном замешательстве, чем немного удивила самого Агреста-младшего.

Маринетт была на седьмом небе от счастья, услышав, как она дорога Адриану. Красавица почувствовала, что от переизбытка чувств вот-вот бросится на него и зацелует до потери сознания. Эта бурная реакция, совершенно не характерная уравновешенному характеру ЛедиБаг, напугала ее. Героиня постаралась совладать с чересчур сильными эмоциями, вызванными вниманием жениха, и настойчиво высвободилась из плена его ласковых рук. Подойдя к сцене на ватных ногах, Маринетт решила поведать тайну своего подарка.

\- Эту песню я написала специально для тебя, - она мило улыбнулась Адриану и, поймав на себе его восторженный взгляд, вмиг покраснела. - Я хотела выразить свою любовь к тебе через стихи, - продолжила Маринетт более торопливо, - но Алья и Нино решили пойти дальше. Алья подала мне идею с костюмом кошки, и мы вместе с ней его пошили, а Нино написал музыку к моим стихам, - глубоко вздохнув, чтобы привести нервы в порядок, Маринетт подняла глаза и кокетливо посмотрела на своего будущего мужа, рассказывая ему подробности ее усердной работы над образом. - Ребята хотели поучаствовать в празднике и очень мне помогли с подготовкой.

Адриан скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся.

\- Я просто не перестою удивляться. Нино и Алья всегда были очень изобретательны на разные довольно смелые идеи и приколы, но от тебя, Маринетт, я совсем не ожидал увидеть таких сногсшибательных перемен в личности! – Закончив фразу, он оценивающе обвел взглядом костюм девушки с головы до ног. От его чрезмерно пристального взора Маринетт, почему-то, почувствовала себя раздетой. Героиня Парижа смутилась окончательно и резко отвела взгляд в сторону. Ей захотелось обхватить себя руками и скрыть от голодных глаз Адриана все, что ему не положено было видеть до свадьбы. Однако, она совсем забыла, что хорошо продуманный для таких ситуаций костюм отлично мог сделать это за нее. На щечках смущенной девушки заиграл яркий предательский румянец.

 _«Да сколько можно смущаться Адриана? Я ж вроде замуж выхожу за него совсем скоро. Права была Алья, когда говорила мне, что этот костюм пощекочет ему нервы. Но, почему-то, она все равно заставила меня его надеть»._

В памяти пронеслись четкие наставления подруги, когда они прощались сегодня вечером.

 _«Будь смелее! Мужчинам это нравится. Веди себя более уверенно с именинником. Запомни, сегодня ночью ты – гордая дикая кошка, а не маленький пугливый котенок!»_

Эта ситуация вокруг кошачьего костюма становилось для девушки настоящим вызовом, и она решила продолжить эту игру дальше. Адриан был по натуре Котом Нуаром, и ему нравилось, когда ЛедиБаг добавляла перца в их отношения. Только у самой Маринетт это не всегда получалось. Очень часто она становилась жертвой мужского обаяния Адриана. Он просто выбивал землю из-под ее ног, что заставляло девичье сердце таять точно мороженое на солнце. Девушка очень любила жениха и одновременно боролась с ним за свои права. Но сегодня она постарается взять себя в руки и противостоять его обезоруживающей харизме.

\- Джагеру Стоуну очень понравилась песня, и он помог мне записать ее в профессиональной студии. Он был так любезен, что одолжил мне цифровое оборудование для того, чтобы провести шоу сегодня ночью. Он сказал, что восемнадцатилетие бывает всего один раз в жизни, и это грандиозное событие нужно отметить так, чтобы на всю жизнь запомнилось, - произнесла Маринетт на одном дыхании, а затем медленно, словно кошка, подошла к Адриану и, взяв его за руку, мягко притянула к себе. Она с чувством обняла его, вложив в этот жест всю себя, и прошептала у самого уха возлюбленного сладким и соблазнительным голосом:

\- Ты можешь взять оборудование с моим выступлением домой, пока мы в разлуке, но после свадьбы я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел только на меня, а не на мою иллюзию. Люби меня так, как можешь любить только ты. Только ты можешь заставить моё сердце пылать. Адриан, ты – мой номер один во всем, - девушка почувствовала, как ненаглядный задрожал в ее чувственных объятиях от ее многозначительных слов. Розовые губки красавицы растянулись в хитрой победоносной улыбке. Теперь Кот Адриан был в ее власти. Маринетт нравилось это чувство женского превосходства до умопомрачения.

Но к великому удивлению самый завидный жених Парижа подхватил ее на руки, словно принцессу, и закружил в порыве чувств. Маринетт аж пискнула от неожиданности и ошеломленно заморгала ресничками. Адриан улыбнулся невесте той самой доминантной улыбкой, которая сразу же чуть не лишала непокорную мадмуазель чувств. С игривостью кота он ответил, пристально глядя в ее удивленные глаза:

\- Никто и ничто в мире не заменит мне тебя настоящую, Маринетт. Я дни считаю до нашей свадьбы, когда, наконец, ты станешь моей навсегда. Поверь, я буду любить тебя все дни и ночи нашей жизни. И никогда не дам тебе остыть.

Девушка громко ахнула на столь смелое обещание, прикрыв рот обеими ладонями. Ей стало не по себе от той власти, которую Адриан сейчас имел над ней. Опять она проиграла ему в этом любовном флирте. Почему-то, он всегда выходил победителем в таких нечестных, по ее мнению, играх.

Юноша очень довольно улыбнулся ее миленькой реакции. Ему нравилось вгонять в смущение знаменитую ЛедиБаг. Она вела себя иногда очень напористо и самоуверенно, но ему было по душе видеть, что только в его руках крутая героиня превращается в нежную принцессу. Эту женственную и сладкую часть ее характера Адриан не позволит увидеть никому, кроме себя самого.

\- Маринетт, я отнесу тебя домой, - вдруг сообщил он беспрекословно, скользнув взглядом по идеальной фигуре избранницы сердца, -иначе твой пикантный костюм кошки сведет меня с ума. Боюсь, что если я дольше останусь с тобой наедине, то не смогу справиться со своими далеко не безобидными желаниями, - низким от эмоций голосом предупредил Агрест-младший, вглядываясь в синеву любимых глаз, в отражении которых он мог четко увидеть себя самого. Не теряя ни минуты, Адриан трансформировался в Черного Кота. Плагг был не доволен тем, что его отвлекли от ухаживаний за его обожаемой Тикки, но как мужчина он хорошо понимал своего хранителя.

\- Прости, Тикки, нам нужно сопроводить Принцессу домой, а то медовый месяц Адриана может начаться намного раньше, чем его свадьба, - оправдывающимся тоном прощался Плагг со своей очаровательной супругой. Красная квами лишь вздохнула и подарила своему котику мимолетный поцелуй на прощание, так как в следующий момент Плагга бесцеремонно затянуло в кольцо на пальце хозяина.

Маринетт по дороге домой все время бурно протестовала. Она еще не хотела расставаться со своим возлюбленным, но он терпеливо усмирял все ее протесты глубокими поцелуями и многообещающими объятиями. В итоге, девушке просто пришлось смириться.

Они нежно попрощались на балконе ее дома и расстались с обещанием видеться так часто, как только им это позволит хлопотный предсвадебный график.

На следующий день Адриан упросил Джагера продать ему оборудование, отвечающее за виртуальные спецэффекты.

Мадам Агрест тайком наблюдала за своим сыном, который от тоски по невесте ночами напролет любовался ее поющей голограммой в своей комнате. Ей оставалось лишь удивляться, откуда он брал на это силы после дневных занятий в университете и фотосъемок.

Женщина даже послала своей будущей дочери фото, на котором бодрствующий Адриан, как зачарованный, смотрит ее грандиозное выступление.

Девушка была одновременно и счастлива и расстроена. Оставалось только набраться терпения и ждать, когда наступит их с Адрианом знаменательный день. Ведь тогда она непременно заменит виртуальную Маринетт настоящей.


End file.
